Puzzle
by nicky93
Summary: Era imposible saber que "pieza" iba a faltarle aquel día. A pesar de que la mujer le había relatado la historia de manera que hacía pensar que solo un trozo de su vida iba a ser robado y solo lo sería por un día o dos como mucho, había aprendido que no podía distar más de la realidad.


**Estaba pensando en publicar algo cortito para entretenerme un rato ya que no he visto fics nuevos que pudiese leer y bueno, esto ha salido. No me queda otra que desearos que la disfrutéis como yo lo hice y recordaros que Teen Titans no es mío.**

* * *

\- ¿Y quién es ese?

Raven mordió su labio con tanta fuerza que el sabor metalizado no tardo en llenar sus sentidos. Sentía infinitas ganas de maldecir todo lo que le rodeaba, la casa, las fotografías, su condición. La condición de hija de demonio que le mantenía en unos eternos veinticinco mientras el hombre a su lado se acercaba cada vez más al centenario.

Elevó la mirada. No sabría decir si él sabía si estaba herida, porque solo le miraba atentamente con aquellas esmeraldas que tenía por ojos, expectante por la respuesta. Se irguió, tomó un paño de la cocina, lo lleno de alcohol y lo puso sobre su labio herido. El dolor y ardor le recorrieron de inmediato, casi tan rápido como la sensación de alivio propia de alguien que esta purgando una pena que sabe que merece.

Quito el paño cuando la sensación comenzó a decaer y se miró en el espejo. Lo que debería ser una herida prominente y sangrante era apenas una pequeña línea rosada casi invisible. Contuvo sus ganas de destruir el lugar porque ya había pasado un tiempo considerable lejos de él, tiro el trapo al lavaplatos y se sentó a su lado como si nada hubiese sucedido.

-Es Richard, Robin, nuestro líder

-Richard Robin-repitió él con una sonrisa-Es un nombre divertido

-Lo es-asintió, aunque para ese momento nada tenía gracia para ella

Intentó por décima vez quitarle el álbum de las manos, pero Garfield quito sus manos de él con seguridad sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos y luego las puso sobre su regazo.

-Sé que no te gusta hacer esto-dijo dejando de sonreír, se odio a sí misma porque era la primera vez que sonreía en todo lo que llevaban de ese día y por su egoísmo, aquella sonrisa había desaparecido-Yo tampoco disfruto de ver cómo años y años de mis recuerdos se van a la basura, pero necesito esto... Yo... no puedo vivir con la idea de que en algún momento no voy a recordar quién fui, quienes fueron ellos o... Quién eres tú en mi vida

\- ¿Quién soy yo en tu vida? -dijo sin poder evitarlo, rogó porque el tono ronco y bajo en que su pregunta había sido formulada se sumase a su leve sordera y le evitará tener que pasar por algo que seguramente lamentaría

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Raven? -dijo Garfield con una abierta y gran sonrisa en sus labios, se encogió, no quería oírlo, no de su boca, no con esos ojos que brillaban diciéndole que él creía cada una de las palabras que formulaba-Eres mi mejor amiga en el mundo... no, en el universo... Mi compañera de equipo por la que daría la vida y la mejor persona que conozco

Se levantó y salió de la sala sin decirle nada. Se encerró en la única habitación en ese lugar que tenía seguro y se dejó caer al suelo. Una pequeña voz en su interior le susurró que ella se lo había buscado y supo que no podía llevarle la contraria ni aunque quisiera.

* * *

El día en que Garfield por error le llamo "Raven" en lugar de "Rachel" y olvidó la fecha de su cumpleaños, esa fecha que él había prometido no olvidar jamás, supo que comenzaría a pagar por toda la felicidad que injustamente había recibido de parte de ese hombre que había conocido como muchacho.

Había nacido predestinada a ser un monstruo sin compasión, egoísta por definición, pero en cuanto el pensamiento de abandonarlo cruzó por su cabeza lo rechazó de antemano y estrechando la mano de su durmiente compañero, se prometió que le acompañaría hasta su último respiro o hasta que llegase un punto en que él no le soportará cerca, como debía haber sido desde un principio.

En primer lugar había pensado en que alguna enfermedad le había atacado en sus últimas vacaciones en esa selva deshabitada y después de maldecir internamente el momento en que se dejó convencer de que sería buena idea ir, le obligó a practicarse todo examen con probabilidad de tener resultados positivos. Realmente creyó que serviría hasta que un doctor se les acercó para decirle que no solo estaba en increíble condición física sino que sus células animales hacían imposible que él pudiese enfermarse de lo que sea.

Estuvo a punto de dejarlo pasar hasta que una mujer se contactó con ella asegurándole saber que sufría Garfield. En cuanto se cercioró de que no era una estafadora y le amenazo con todos los infiernos posibles, escuchó tranquilamente como ella le relataba una leyenda antigua del pueblo del que provenía, sobre un hombre sobre el cual recaía la maldición de poder convertirse en cualquier ser viviente posible sin excepción, poder que este utilizo para ayudar a su comunidad hasta que los dioses, descontentos y aburridos con su situación, convirtieron su cerebro en un puzle del cual quitaban a su antojo piezas hasta llevarle a la locura de ser un pizarrón sin nada escrito en él.

La mujer pareció sorprendida de lo bien que lo tomó. Realmente en ese momento no pudo preocuparle porque si realmente era una maldición ¿Quién mejor para revertirla que la hija del demonio Trigon? Y aún si no podía revertirse, siempre había algo en aquel terreno mundano que interesaba a los demonios y que seguramente ella podía ofrecer a cambio de recuperar en su totalidad al Garfield que ella conocía.

Esa noche intentó todos los hechizos que su memoria traía a juego y otros miles que encontró en los libros de su biblioteca personal. Ante el fracaso de todo lo anterior, salió en medio de la noche y se determinó a buscar cualquier cosa que le pudiese servir a su cometido.

Volvió tres días después, había obtenido respuestas.

Garfield le abrió la puerta como si solo hubiese salido a hacer la compra, pero le envolvió entre sus brazos con el peso de tres días de amor contenidos.

No pudo evitarlo, no cuando la mitad de su ser era humano. Lloró apretándole tan fuerte como sus brazos le permitían mientras Garfield le consolaba intentando dar con la razón de su repentina tristeza. Quiso decirle, pero la voz le temblaba espantosamente mientras repetía de manera cíclica en su memoria la manera en que había caído de rodillas ante el último hechizo con una única certeza: Ninguno de aquellos a los que debía llamar hermanos iban a ayudarle y se habían burlado de ella todo el tiempo en que había mantenido esperanzas en aquella posibilidad.

Garfield solo le había visto llorar tres veces en su vida. Aquella fue la peor.

* * *

Era imposible saber que "pieza" iba a faltarle aquel día. A pesar de que la mujer le había relatado la historia de manera que hacía pensar que solo un trozo de su vida iba a ser robado y solo lo sería por un día o dos como mucho, había aprendido que no podía distar más de la realidad. Había días (increíbles) en que él simplemente olvidaba cosas sencillas como amarrarse los cordones o que era vegetariano (esos eran divertidos). Sin embargo, los había peores, cuando se negaba a recordar nada sobre sus padres, la Patrulla Condenada y la muerte de sus compañeros. Esos días estaba siempre de mal humor, pensativo y ausente, contestando prolijamente si le decía algo y evitándole de manera sistemática si era posible. Esos episodios podían durar un par de horas. O dos meses como la dolorosa última vez.

Solo había una pieza que se había negado a desaparecer y agradecía a Azar y todo ser benigno que existiera por ello. La suya. Garfield podía olvidar su cumpleaños, a sus hijos, a sus amigos, los lugares que habían visitado o lo mucho que habían convivido juntos, pero siempre, sin importar qué, recordaba que ella era Raven y que había estado y estaría ahí para él hasta el final.

\- ¿Rachel? -oyó que le llamaba con voz desesperada

Salió de sus pensamientos inmediatamente y corrió hacía el lugar de donde provenía su voz. Era la primera vez en varios días que le decía Rachel y siempre había un pequeño pedacito de su alma que rogaba que ese fuese el signo de que la tortura estaba terminando.

Garfield estaba de pie en medio de la sala, buscándole desesperadamente. Todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de tierra, tenía un pequeño corte que se estaba cerrando en su mejilla y unas violetas bruscamente cortadas reposando entre sus manos. Hasta donde sabía en toda la propiedad no había una sola flor y se preguntó qué pensaría la señora Goodman cuando encontrase que sus amadas flores habían sido violentamente ultrajadas. El pensamiento le hizo sonreír.

-Garfield-dijo tomándole las manos para hacerle saber que estaba ahí con él

-Rachel-dijo él aliviado, sus ojos se llenaron repentinamente de lágrimas, pero sus labios se extendieron en una sonrisa y confusa se preguntó cuánto tiempo más necesitaría para aprender que podían significar dos signos emocionales tan contrarios unidos en un mismo rostro-He querido encontrar un anillo pero estamos en medio de la bendita nada y todo lo que he conseguido son estas flores

\- ¿De qué va esto Garfield?

\- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

No puedo evitar dirigir una mirada a sus manos entrelazadas, su delgado anillo de plata estaba justo en contacto con el suyo. Un suspiró tembloroso salió de su boca. Pegó todo lo físicamente posible su cuerpo al suyo, se puso en puntitas para alcanzar su oído y acarició su cuello

-Ya me has preguntado eso idiota

\- ¿Hablas en serio? -dijo él con la voz desbordando tal goce infantil que su corazón se estremeció- ¿Cuándo?

-Hace ya casi ochenta años

\- ¿Y has dicho que sí?

-Nunca he sido capaz de contestarte otra cosa ¿No es verdad?

Guardo aquellas violetas en su libro favorito y nunca volvió a tocarlo por miedo a lo que podría haberles pasado y la forma en que eso afectaría su recuerdo de ese día.

* * *

Los pocos conocidos que tenían y venían a verles de vez en cuando iban y venían con una sola pregunta en sus rostros "¿Cuánto más podría soportarlo?". Nunca la formulaban, tal vez por miedo a su reacción, pero sin tener que usar sus poderes podía asegurar que tenían toda la misma respuesta "Hasta el día en que se olvide de ella y sea irreversible".

Podía afirmar que las personas que les observaban desde fuera, aquellas que veían a aquel hombre centenario, verde y arrugado con una bella chica de veintitantos, también opinaban que ella le dejaría en cuanto las cosas comenzaran a ir a peor. Si tuviese los mismos dieciséis con los que salvo al mundo del infierno, lo más seguro es que realmente lo hiciese.

Pero habían pasado ya casi ochenta años y cada que su fuerza de voluntad se veía tentada a desfallecer, podía escucharle perfectamente reír detrás de su oído después de haber hecho el amor como si fuese el hombre más dichoso del mundo. Entonces alzaba la mirada y a pesar de que sus cabellos estaban blancos y su cuerpo algo más flácido, podía ver a la perfección al hombre que había caído de rodillas ante ella, llorando como un niño y besando su abdomen cuando le había dicho que estaba embarazada. Y aún si todo ello no viniese a su mente como una avalancha, pronto estaría él trayéndole una taza de su té favorito a pesar de que no se acordaba de nada de su época como titanes o besando su ceño fruncido porque sabía que eso hacía desaparecer su mal humor de inmediato.

Estaba profunda e irremediablemente enamorada de él. Tal era así que cada noche tenía pesadillas a base de sus temores de que él le olvidaba, pero se despertaba con la firme decisión de no dejarle así como él no le había dejado ni aún en sus momentos más oscuros.

Algún día él moriría, como lo hacían todos los humanos. Ella no era lo suficientemente humana como para compartir esa bendición y tendría que quedarse descubriendo como era el mundo sin él, pero mientras aquello sucedía, bien podía disfrutar de como él seguía bailando para quitarse la ropa solo porque aquello le hacía reír y si había algo que Garfield nunca olvidaría era lo dulce que se oía a sus oídos el sonido de su risa.

* * *

 **Críticas, tomatazos, todo lo que queráis darme es bien recibido. Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
